El fin de una guerra
by Eclair Testarossa
Summary: Estar en medio de una guerra puede ser devastador pero la verdadera tragedia viene cuando esta acaba, ellos eran magos y como tal debían proteger la paz que alguna vez hubo, aunque esto pudiera significar su propia muerte.
**Hola! primero que nada este one-shot lo escribí dedicado a una persona importante que por desgracia ya no esta aquí, alguien a quien quería mucho por eso lo escribí y espero les guste, aunque me da un poco de remordimiento ya que no me gusta casi el genero de tragedia pero pues esto fue lo salió, ahí les dejo abajo las formas de escritura por si se les dificulta un poco entender como va sin mas que decir (los veo abajo) los dejo leer.**

hola-normal.

 _"hola"-_ pensamientos.

"hola"-telepatía xD

 **DISCLAIMER:MSLN no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **El fin de una guerra**

* * *

Todo estaba destruido, no quedaba casi nada de lo que alguna vez fue el este de michilda, de las ruinas aun algunas seguían quemándose mientras otras ya solo se observaba el humo negro que quedaba después de un incendio, habían logrado ganar, acabaron con los intrusos que entraron queriendo tomar el control por ese lado, pero gracias al esfuerzo de todos los magos que se encontraban ahí fuera, dispuestos a defender a todos los habitantes con sus vidas no lo lograron, pero a costa de mantener a la población segura, habían perdido la vida una gran cantidad de magos quienes lo dieron todo y se enfrentaron con gran valentía a los enemigos, lo dieron todo de ellos mismos para defender su hogar.

Pronto se escucharon gritos y exclamaciones de júbilo, festejando la recién proclamada victoria todos los magos de pie o consientes festejaron que la guerra había terminado, todos a excepción de dos magas que no sentían esa felicidad que estaban un poco más alejadas del resto, entre las ruinas de lo cual se podría apreciar un día fue un hermoso y gran parque como en el que un día se volvieron amigas y en el cual estaban por volverse a separar esta vez para no volverse a encontrar.

–Nanoha…lo..siento…

–no, no te disculpes Fate-chan, no tienes por qué hacerlo pronto estarás bien ya lo veras.

–Si tengo…que…d-disculparme…al parecer *tos* *tos*…ugh.

–deja de hablar Fate-chan, no te esfuerces tienes que aguantar.

–e-escúchame…te pido d-disculpas…por no poder…mantener mas tiempo…mí…p-promesa.

–olvídalo Fate-chan eso no importa ahora, ya veras que te pondrás bien y podrás mantener tu promesa sea cual sea.

Una de ellas, la maga que iba de blanco trataba de creerse sus propias palabras rehusándose de siquiera pensar podría perder a la que por tanto tiempo fue su amiga, su compañera y secretamente también la dueña de su corazón, mientras la maga de negro que tenía la cabeza recostada sobre las piernas de su amiga era consciente del que el fin de su historia se acercaba y no le importaba mientras lo último que viera fueran esos hermosos ojos zafiro que ahora brillaban mas por las lagrimas retenidas, no se arrepentía de nada solo lamentaba no poder mantener su promesa mas tiempo por eso sentía debía disculparse, por eso no le importaba cuanto doliera alzo su mano para tocar la mejilla de la que había prometido proteger, esta a su vez sujeto esa mano temblorosa que antes le había parecido tan cálida y la acerco mas para sentirla.

" _Tus manos ahora están frías, al igual que un copo de nieve_ "

–Nanoha…lo siento…ya no podre…p-protegerte más.

–ya te dije Fate-chan no importa estarás bien ya lo veras además de que hablas si esa era tu promesa ya la cumpliste…tú me salvaste…por eso ahora estas así.

" _Parece que se fundirá con tanta ternura, si alguna vez la intento agarrar_ "

–No Nanoha…mi promesa era que…te protegería siempre…p-pero ahora…solo tendré que esforzarme más…para protegerte…d-desde donde este.

– ¿Por qué Fate-chan?, ¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo?, ¿Por qué es tan importante esa promesa?

–porque…es la p-promesa que le hice…a mi persona amada.

La maga blanca no podía creerlo el destino no podía ser más cruel tantos años queriendo escuchar que la maga negra la amaba y justo cuando al fin se lo dice estaba por perderla para siempre pensó que la vida no podría ser más injusta y lloro ya no podía contenerse más, tenía el corazón y el alma destrozados, no quería perderla, no así y lloro aún más.

–n-no llores Nanoha…no importa si no sientes…lo mismo…yo lo hice porque…q-quería hacerlo…no te preocupes.

– ¡Tonta! Fate-chan eres una tonta ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

–pues porque…no quería perderte…Nanoha…pero ahora eso…ya no importa.

– ¡no digas eso Fate-chan!, ya verás que te pondrás bien y podremos estar juntas porque yo…yo también te amo Fate-chan.

–Nanoha…no tienes que mentir…

– ¡pero no miento! Fate-chan yo realmente te amo y te lo demostrare.

La maga negra iba a protestar pero la otra no se lo permitió uniendo sus labios en un beso un poco brusco por la sorpresa que poco a poco se fue haciendo más suave, más tierno como los sentimientos que vertían en él, ambas dejándolo todo en ese simple gesto, la maga negra no se lo podía creer después de tantos años soñándolo, anhelándolo al fin pudo confesar sus sentimientos y eran correspondidos, cualquier duda que tuviera desapareció junto a todo su alrededor y dolor, solo podía sentir esos labios que la besaban en ese beso dulce y amargo porque ambas sabían que era probable que esta fuera su despedida, por eso también era salado por las lágrimas de ambas de felicidad pero también de tristeza hasta que se separaron.

–te amo Fate-chan.

–yo también…te amo Nanoha…ahora ya…estoy en paz *tos* *tos*

–de que hablas Fate-chan tienes que aguantar.

–lo siento Nanoha…p-pero…tengo mucho sueño.

–no te duermas, voy a pedir ayuda aguanta Fate-chan.

La maga blanca estaba desesperada tenía que pedir ayuda no quería perderla pero tampoco quería apartarse de su lado, así que rogo por que las conexiones sirvieran e intento conectar con Hayate, no funciono, así que concentrándose intento abrir un canal mental con ella, escuchando rápidamente a su amiga preocupada.

"¿sucede algo Nanoha-chan?"

"¡Hayate-chan, trae a un equipo médico rápido!"

"¿Qué paso Nanoha-chan?, ¿estás bien?"

"si yo estoy bien pero Fate-chan…ella…ella…"

"a ver cálmate Nanoha-chan ya tengo al equipo médico listo para partir dime donde están"

"estamos en medio de un gran parque al este"

"muy bien es perfecto para que aterrice el helicóptero, no te preocupes ¿Cómo esta Fate-chan?"

"muy mal, ha perdido mucha sangre y está a punto de quedar inconsciente"

"está bien ya casi llegamos trata de mantenerla despierta"

"si tratare pero por favor apúrense"

Con eso último la maga blanca cortó la conexión con su amiga, rogando que llegaran rápido y salvaran a la maga negra, así que se dispuso a mantenerla despierta lo más que pudiera mientras llegaba la ayuda, que ya se podía visualizar a lo lejos.

–aguanta Fate-chan ya viene la ayuda.

–l-lo siento Nanoha…pero no creo…poder aguantar más.

–tienes que aguantar Fate-chan hazlo por nuestros amigos, tu familia, por Vivio y hazlo por mí, no quiero perderte.

–no me perderás…siempre…e-estaré con ustedes.

–por favor Fate-chan no sigas, te vas a poner bien ya lo veras.

–N-Nanoha…sabes bien que eso…n-no es verdad…a-así que…por favor escucha.

La maga de blanco solo asintió porque aunque no quisiera y le doliera aceptarlo sabía que la maga negra tenía razón aunque hubiesen llegado ya los refuerzos era demasiado tarde, había perdido demasiada sangre, estaba más pálida de lo normal y fría, ya no desprendía esa calidez que la otra adoraba, y su herida en el costado izquierdo se veía demasiado profunda.

–siempre…siempre las amare…a ti y a Vivio no importa que…s-siempre estaré con ustedes…cuidándolas y protegiéndolas…e-es una promesa…que no pienso romper…por nada del mundo.

Sino-chan ...

–te amo Nanoha…

–yo también te amo Fate-chan.

Las magas se quedaron viéndose a los ojos con todo el amor y cariño que se tenían, después de decirse esas dulces palabras ya no había necesidad de hablar todo estaba dicho, así que solo se quedaron mirándose, contemplándose mutuamente, una viendo esos ojos zafiro que la salvaron incontables veces de la oscuridad y por eso no le importaba morir si era viendo esos ojos de la persona que más amaba en el mundo; y la otra apreciando esos ojos rubí que siempre la habían cuidado y protegido con mucho cariño y ahora sabía que también con amor, no dejaban de verse por ningún motivo ni aunque ya se escuchaba el helicóptero cerca, hasta que la maga blanca nota como los ojos de la otra se empezaban a cerrar y ese brillo que la caracterizaba y a ella tanto le gustaba se apagaba un poco.

Sino-chan ... ¡El destino-chan!

–te…a-mo.

– ¡Fate-chan! ¡Fate-chan despierta!

\- ¡Nanoha!

La maga blanca volteo ligeramente hacia donde la llamaban había estado tan concentrada y preocupada por la maga negra que no se dio cuenta que el helicóptero ya había aterrizado y la comandante ya estaba a su lado comenzando a dar instrucciones.

–Nanoha ¿te encuentras bien?

–Si yo estoy bien pero…Fate-chan…ella…

–si lo veo, ustedes tres encárguense de que la enforcer Testarossa llegue al hospital, los demás quédense y ayuden a los demás heridos.

–si señora.

Acatando las instrucciones de la comandante los cuatro paramédicos restantes se dividieron en dos equipos y se separaron para buscar a otros magos que necesitaran atención médica, mientras los otros atendían a la enforcer, que para la preocupación de los que estaban ahí, tenía el pulso alarmantemente bajo, así que con el tiempo en contra se apresuraron, uno a parar la hemorragia mientras que los otros dos sujetándola de pies y hombros la pusieron rápidamente en una camilla para llevarla al helicóptero con la comandante siguiéndolos por atrás, la maga blanca nunca se separó de ella siguiendo siempre a su lado , subieron al helicóptero y despegaron para poder llegar lo más rápido posible al hospital y atendieran a la enforcer, en todo el trayecto la maga blanca jamás separo de la maga negra siempre sujetándola de la mano con el temor de si la soltaba aunque sea un momento la perdería para siempre.

 _"Es muy probable que vas a desaparecer, incluso si estamos unidas de la mano"_

Llegaron a su destino, el helicóptero aterrizo y rápidamente bajaron a la enforcer con la ayuda de la jefa de médicos Shamal y otros doctores que estaban en el lugar esperando su llegada, ingresaron rápidamente a la maga negra y la llevaron directamente al quirófano para tratar de salvarla, la maga que en el trayecto siguió sujetando su mano tuvo que ser detenida por la comandante ya que no se permitía la entrada a personas que no fueran médicos al quirófano.

– ¡espera Hayate tengo que ir con ella!

–cálmate Nanoha sabes que no puedes entrar ahí.

– ¡pero tengo que estar con ella!

–tranquilízate todo estará bien, ella estará bien.

–pero…

–déjasela a Shamal es la mejor y lo sabes, ahora vamos a sentarnos a esperar ¿está bien?

–está bien…

La maga blanca no tuvo más opción que obedecer a la comandante después de todo ella tenía razón no podía entrar ahí así como así, además de que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer solo esperar y ciertamente Shamal era la mejor doctora del hospital y como amiga de ella haría hasta lo imposible por que la maga negra volviera a su lado una vez más, así que se sentó en una de las sillas de espera que había a un lado y usando todo su autocontrol se calmó y se sentó a esperar con toda la paciencia que tuviera alguna noticia sobre el estado de la maga negra, mientras la comandante se alejaba un poco para poder hablar con más calma y dar la noticia sobre su amiga en mal estado.

 _Seis horas después…_

En la pequeña área de espera fuera del quirófano que aún tenía el pequeño foco brillando de rojo en señal de que todavía estaba siendo ocupado, esperaban una cantidad considerable de gente para el pequeño espacio que había entre ellas estaban la familia Harlaown, los Wolkenriter, el equipo estrella y relámpago, y una niña de ojos bicolor que preocupada y triste se aferraba a la maga blanca preguntando por su otra madre.

– ¿Dónde está Fate-mama?

–están curando a Fate-mama, Vivio no tiene de que preocuparse pronto Fate-mama volverá a nuestro lado.

O al menos eso quería creer la maga de blanco, ya había pasado mucho tiempo y aun no tenían noticias de su adorada rubia por lo que su preocupación aumento y no ayudo en nada el que después de unos minutos al apagarse la luz roja y pasara a verde saliera una Shamal con lágrimas en los ojos y que pareciera cargar en sus hombros el peso del mundo, con el semblante decaído se dispuso a dar la noticia que nadie ahí quería escuchar aunque ya lo supieran desde que vieron a la doctora salir con esa mirada de impotencia y culpabilidad, una noticia que haría que el corazón de la maga blanca se rompiera para no volverse a curar.

–lamento informar que a pesar de todos nuestros esfuerzos la enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown falleció por un paro cardiaco al no soportar la cirugía.

En ese mismo momento en que termino de hablar la jefa de médicos Shamal se detuvo el mundo de todos los que estaban reunidos ahí, justo en ese momento se hizo un silencio ensordecedor, justo en ese momento el corazón de dos personas se rompían junto al de los demás que ahora cargaban una gran pena, justo en ese momento una parte de la maga blanca también murió para al momento siguiente escuchar el llanto desconsolado de madre e hija que se abrazaban esperando que solo fuera todo una simple pesadilla, esperando que la maga negra pronto las despertara con una sonrisa para después abrazarlas y consolarlas pero ambas sabían que eso no ocurriría, que ya no la verían más, que ya no consentiría a Vivio ni discutiría con Nanoha por eso, y dolía, les dolía saber eso por eso ambas lloraban desconsoladamente mientras los demás también se lamentaban en silencio.

 _Al día siguiente, por la tarde…_

–estamos aquí reunidos para despedir a la enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown a quien muchos tuvimos la suerte de conocer ya sea por a ver sido salvados por ella o simplemente a ver trabajado a su lado, fue una gran personas, una buena hija, una amiga confiable y leal y una gran madre, muchos lloraremos su perdida a pesar de ser tan joven logro cosas que cualquiera no podría fue la mejor enforcer de la TSAB y una de las tres ases, logro ganarse un lugar en el corazón de muchas personas que nunca la olvidaran…

Conocidos, compañeros, amigos y familiares todos reunidos en un solo punto que se extendía por casi toda la montaña, tantas personas juntas compartiendo la misma pena que demostraban que esas palabras eran ciertas, la maga negra había sido una persona importante para muchos que no sería olvidada fácilmente, ya que muchos honrarían para siempre su memoria, esa estatua que se encontraba en construcción en medio del mismo parque donde sucedió todo lo demostraba en memoria de la enforcer más valiente que existió quien salvo muchas vidas no solo en esa guerra sino a lo largo de su carrera.

–la guerra acabo y ganamos pero a cambio de ese triunfo se perdieron muchas vidas como la de la enforcer quien dio su vida a cambio de proteger muchas más en un acto valeroso que solo unos pocos valientes harían por eso la despediremos con todo el honor que se merece…¡fuego!

Tres detonaciones fueron hechas por cada uno de los magos que estaban formados en una línea recta, y después cada uno de los presentes fue echando una rosa blanca sobre el ataúd negro que estaba en el fondo, poco tiempo después cada uno de los presentes se fue retirando poco a poco hasta que la última que quedo fue la maga blanca que momentos antes le había dicho a Hayate que se llevara a Vivio pues necesitaba descansar ya que no lo había podido hacer antes, y la pequeña no protesto ya que esto era cierto y además a pesar de su corta edad podía entender muchas cosas y una de ellas era que su madre quería despedirse apropiadamente de su Fate-mama y para eso necesitaba privacidad, cuando se encontraba sola la instructora solo pudo quedarse viendo a la nada pensando en los acontecimientos que la habían llevado hasta donde estaba.

 ** _Escena retrospectiva_**

Se encontraba luchando con un mago enemigo para proteger a la enforcer ya que está en un acto de valentía había reunido toda la magia que le quedaba para realizar un ataque masivo a todos los magos enemigos que pudiera, dispersando un montón de bolas de energía eléctrica por el campo y concentrándose logro dar en la mayoría de los enemigos dejándolos heridos o inconscientes salvando así a muchos de sus compañeros que se encontraban en peligro, pero a cambio de eso se había precipitado contra el suelo por el excesivo uso de magia que había hecho, la maga blanca que hasta ese momento estaba a su lado protegiéndola para que ella realizara el hechizo alcanzo a detenerla antes de que llegara al suelo, la recostó y se fijó que estuviera bien cuando termino de comprobarlo escucho como se aproximaba un ataque por suerte su dispositivo había reaccionado antes que ella.

\- _Protección._

-aumentar Corazón.

\- _Sí, Maestro._

-¡Divine Buster!

La instructora disparo cuando vio que se acercaba un enemigo por su franco izquierdo, distrayéndola y agotándola como para no poder hacer nada contra el mago que se acercaba por su espalda dispuesto a atravesarla con su dispositivo por atrás, solo9 pudo verlo de reojo y luego cerrar sus ojos esperando el golpe, el cual nunca llego en lugar de eso solo escucho a alguien decir.

Mover -¡Sonic!

Después de eso todo fue silencio, hasta que reunió el suficiente coraje para voltear y ahí se encontró con una terrible escena que hizo que su corazón se estremeciera pues la maga negra con lo último de sus energías pudo realizar un último hechizo para interponerse y recibir ella el ataque siendo atravesada por un dispositivo espada por el costado izquierdo, al mismo tiempo que ella lo había golpeado en el estómago con una descarga eléctrica dejándolo inconsciente ambos cayeron al suelo, la maga blanca se apresuró a llegar a ellos y quito al otro mago de encima de ella después se apresuró a sacar el arma de su amiga que empezó a sangrar pero a pesar de eso sonreía por que la había logrado salvar cumpliendo así su promesa…

 ** _Fin flashback_**

Se agarró la cabeza y callo de rodillas llorando, dejo de recordar no quería hacerlo pues revivía una y otra vez esa escena de su amiga salvándola y siendo herida de muerte.

 _"No necesito de ningunos recuerdos, ellos solo apuñalan mi corazón una y otra vez"_

No quería creerlo aun deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que solo fuera una pesadilla pero no, sabía que esa era la realidad aunque se negara a aceptarla nada cambiaria, su amiga se había sacrificado para salvarla y justo después se le había confesado.

 _"Y esas palabras tuyas"_

Eso justamente era lo que le dolía mas recordó como la maga negra prometió que siempre la protegería y cuidaría aun desde el otro mundo, también recordó sus últimas palabras le había dicho que la amaba y después cerro los ojos con una sonrisa que permaneció en su rostro, eso logro aliviarla un poco del dolor que la consumía pues supo que la maga se había ido en paz, alzo su mirada observando el cielo que ella amaba y en el cual se debía encontrar ya la persona que tanto amaba, observo que ya había oscurecido y supo que debía despedirse ya que aunque sabía que Hayate no tenía problema en cuidar de Vivio no podía dejarla ahora que más necesitaba de ella.

–siempre te amare Fate-chan y no te preocupes Vivio y yo estaremos bien aunque nos lleve mucho tiempo acostumbrarnos al vacío que dejaste y al dolor de tu perdida nunca te olvidaremos y siempre te amaremos este no es un hasta nunca porque estoy segura que algún día nos volveremos a reunir hasta entonces adiós, te amo.

 _"Mi corazón esta apretado por cadenas glaciares, temblando en dolor"_

Aunque la maga blanca sabía que ese dolor permanecería ahí por mucho tiempo o más probablemente para siempre no se arrepentía de amarla, así que se levantó y dirigió una última mirada a la que sería su tumba para después comenzar a caminar para bajar de la montaña en donde se enterraban únicamente a los magos que lo merecieran era como un lugar de honor para aquellos que se sacrificaron por salvar a otros, mientras bajaba pudo observar a otras familias retirándose del lugar.

"Desaparecemos en la noche tristemente, repitiendo el mismo pecado una y otra vez"

Todavía se podía observar a algunas personas llorando por haber perdido a un ser amado esa guerra había devastado muchas familias y sabía que eso volvería a pasar ya que siempre habrían guerras por cosas que a veces en realidad no eran tan importantes pero ella y sus amigos lucharían por mantener la paz lo más que pudieran pelearían para defender el mundo en el que vivían y también si está en sus manos las demás dimensiones; justo cuando iba a la mitad de la montaña sintió como una brisa cálida acariciaba su rostro y como el viento le susurraba.

– _siempre estaré con ustedes._

Sin poder creerlo volteo a la sima de la montaña donde se encontraba la tumba de quien amaba y pudo ver en el cielo como una estrella brillaba más intensamente que las otras justo arriba de la cima, sonrió y levanto su mano agitándola en despedida.

–adiós Fate-chan.

Dijo esperando que el viento pudiera llevar esas palabras a quien más amaba donde quiera que estuviera cuidándolas.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Hola si llegaron hasta aquí felicidades, realmente me siento culpable de matar a Fate siendo mi personaje preferido pero...pues tenia que pasar xD, en verdad lo siento y no me maten por favor, y también por que tengo la duda de dejarlo en one-shot o lo hago two-shot de mientras lo dejare así ya ustedes decidirán, a pesar de todo realmente disfrute haciendo este fic así que espero les haiga gustado.**

 **También por si no se dieron cuenta los pensamientos de Nanoha mas que pensamientos era una canción un poco alterada para que encajara con la historia y pues quería hacer un pequeño concurso de quien adivine la canción y el artista le dedicare el siguiente capitulo ya sea de esta (por si me dicen que lo haga two-shot) o de mi otra historia que se llevo tiempo sin actualizar pero la verdad no había tenido tiempo ni ganas de escribir pero no se preocupen este domingo o lunes actualizare por fin, así que pues si llegaste hasta aquí te desafío a que adivines la canción (jajaja eso sonó a programa de tv) hasta la próxima.**


End file.
